Shots, Sexytimes and Snuggles
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Summary: Well it does what it says on the tin - SQ, shots, sex and snuggles - AU 4x11 as if our ladies weren't interrupted.


_Summary: Well it does what it says on the tin - SQ, shots, sex and snuggles - AU 4x11 as if our ladies weren't interrupted. _

Emma shoves Hook's heart back into his chest before quickly ducking away from him. She thought they could have something but with this new curse and the aftermath she's realised it's not him she wants. She wants the person who's on her mind all the time and who her heart yearns to be with. Emma doesn't want to string Hook along, it's not fair and she's had her heart broken enough times to know how much it sucks so she won't do it.

She leaves him quickly before hurrying into the Diner, her heart lifting at the sight of a certain brunette at the bar. Her heart quickly falls and aches at the sad frown painted all over Regina's face. She understands that contemplative sorrow all too well and whilst she may want more right now is the time to be Regina's friend, to just be there.

"Hey," she says slumping into the seat next to Regina.

"If you're here to give me a hope speech I'm not in the mood."

"You're mistaking me for my mother," Emma replies, "And you don't need a speech. You need a drinking buddy. Shots?"

Regina smiles suddenly, a slight upturn of the lips but it's enough to let Emma know that she helps. Regina looks at Emma before sighing. She came here to forget and drown her sorrows. Soon enough her thoughts turned contemplative. Robin chose her yet after Marian's words kept coming back to her, about how she wanted to be a choice not an obligation, about how she wanted to be with someone who loved her.

It was with those words that she realised that whilst she cared for Robin he wasn't all she wanted. Marian's words made her think of the person who is on her mind all the time, on how a part of her has always wanted for Emma to choose her and maybe one day she could. She sent him over the line because it was the right thing, because she wanted him to have a chance at happiness. It makes her miserable to lose someone special but at the same time as Emma sits down beside her to try and offer her support she knows that not all hope for a happy ending is lost.

"Sure why not?" she replies. Emma orders the shots before looking to Regina, "You did the right thing."

"I know, it's why I'm so miserable," Regina mutters.

"You won't always be," Emma points out, "And doing the right thing won't always make you miserable. Sometimes making the right choice can lead you to happiness you never knew you could have."

Regina smiles reaching for her shot, "I'll drink to that."

"Cheers," Emma says clinking her glass against Regina's before they both knock back their shots. "Another?" Regina asks and Emma nods sliding her glass along with Regina's to be refilled. She shoots a glance at the soft sensual curves and long cascading hair of the woman next to her and suppresses a shiver at how beautiful she is. _Focus on the drinks_ she thinks reaching for another shot of tequila.

* * *

><p>Two hours and so many shots Emma and Regina have lost count the two women sit giggling at the counter. Both have moved closer to each other, their arms brushing with every shot and electricity running through their bodies every time they touch. Tension is palpable in the air between them as they hold each other's gazes for several long moments until Emma blinks.<p>

"Yes!" Regina cheers enthusiastically breaking the tension with a giggle as she leans forward and resting her head against Emma's, "I win," she says as she grabs Emma's hands and swings them loosely.

"Regina," Emma stage whispers.

"Yes?"

"I think we might be drunk," Emma replies as they both swing on their stools whilst holding hands and continuing to look at each other. Over the course of the evening they've covered Regina's break-up with Robin and Emma's break-up with Hook as well as Operation Mongoose, happy ending ideas and swapped stories. They've found themselves smiling and laughing through most of the evening. There's been comforting hugs and sloppy shots but in between all that they've both found it the most enjoyable night either of them have had in months.

Regina chuckles and Emma's heart leaps up in her chest, "I think we might be."

"I know you both are," Ruby says causing them to slowly break apart.

"Ruby," Emma says, "Can we have another drink?"

Ruby shakes her head.

"Aw why not?" Regina whines leaning her head against Emma's shoulder before moving her fingertips to dance over Emma's arms enjoying the way her touch causes goosebumps to rise over Emma's skin. The blonde shivers feeling a heat grow in her centre at Regina's touch and god she wants those fingers elsewhere, everywhere.

"Closing time, ladies."

Regina pouts not wanting this night to end yet, "My place?"

* * *

><p>The two stumble through Regina's front door, both women glad their son is staying with his grandparents tonight as their hands brush against each other before remaining linked as they wander through to the den. Regina peels her coat off and takes Emma's jacket before reaching for a bottle of tequila and pouring out two shots. She smiles, her eyes darkening as an idea springs into mind.<p>

"How about body shots?"

Emma's eyebrow quirks up as she eyes Regina carefully. All she sees is desire and want, for her and god if it doesn't turn her on. She grins, "I'm game if you are."

Regina smirks at her before walking forward and closing the gap between herself and Emma. She straddles the blonde's lap finally giving into a desire she's craved for so long. She presses her lips against Emma's in a slow sensual kiss feeling Emma kiss her back as the saviour's hands run up and down her back.

She breaks the kiss before standing slowly. Regina tugs off her jumper before laying down on the sofa and sending Emma a challenging grin, "Your move."

Emma grins back before placing the shot carefully between Regina's beautiful heaving breasts. She sprinkles a scattering of salt over Regina's toned stomach slowly licking upwards enjoying the taste of Regina's skin mixed with the salt before moving to down the drink. She puts the glass away before looking up at Regina, "Oh no, no lime for a chaser, guess I need to find another one," she says with a cheeky smile before leaning up and kissing Regina, a needy quick kiss that confirms their desire for one another.

"Want a turn?" she asks breaking their kiss.

Regina merely grins leaning up to kiss Emma again before slowly lifting the tank from Emma's chest, "I'd rather try something else…" she replies suggestively before looking down Emma's body trailing her gaze down until Emma squirms understanding Regina's meaning all too well.

Emma stands quickly shucking off her jeans, boots and underwear as Regina does the same. Emma sits back down on the couch and Regina straddles her once more, their bare skin touching causing heat to rush to both of their cores. Regina pecks her slowly before trailing kisses down her body. She twists and teases Emma's nipples until the blonde is panting and whimpering before she lets go of perky breasts to continue moving down Emma's body. She settles on the floor running her fingertips from the ball of Emma's foot right up to the top of her thighs.

"Regina," Emma whimpers squirming on the sofa as she feels the arousal already coating her centre. She's wanted Regina for a long time, for longer than she's realised and tonight finally they're giving in to that want. They're choosing each other and Emma wishes they'd had the sense to years ago.

She smiles down at Regina softly before Regina's fingers skim her wetness and she gasps already craving more of Regina's touch. The brunette grins teasing her damp centre several times before lightly tapping Emma's pussy causing the other woman to jump and practically squeal with pleasure. Regina feels a shiver run down her spine at Emma's reaction and does it several more times.

Finally she can resist no longer and plunges two fingers into Emma's centre loving the way Emma's velvety walls pulse around her fingers. She thrusts several times until she hits a spot that makes Emma moan louder. "Oh god, Regina right there," she says breathily weaving her fingers through dark tresses as she pulls Regina closer to her.

Regina grins lasciviously before sucking Emma's hard and throbbing clit into her mouth. Emma moans loudly as Regina works her clit in all the right ways whilst adding a third finger. She's close and Regina knows it.

She pulls her mouth and fingers away to a loud whine from Emma before suddenly licking a slow line up Emma's wetness with her tongue savouring the taste of the other woman before she resumes her thrusting. She licks her lips already craving more of Emma. Emma's hips gyrate wildly to meet her fingers before she stills, her mouth opening in a silent cry as wetness fills Regina's mouth. Regina laps it up greedily helping Emma ride out her high until the blonde collapses against the chair.

"Oh my god," Emma says before looking down at Regina. She reaches for her hand pulling Regina up to sit on her lap. "Well I believe it's my turn now?"

Regina nods as Emma lays her down sprinkling more salt over her stomach before spreading her legs. Emma's mouth waters at how soaked Regina already is for her. "Hold still," she instructs before filling a glass and placing it carefully in between Regina's sopping folds. Regina barely suppresses a shudder of arousal as Emma dips her head licking along the salty line before downing the glass, pushing it aside and lapping up her arousal.

"Emma!" she cries out feeling her arousal increase with each run of Emma's tongue around her folds and clit. Emma grins pressing her thumb against Regina's clit loving the way Regina bucks against her revelling in every sound and move Regina makes.

She continues slowly drawing her tongue around and through Regina's damp folds until Regina grows impatient with her teasing. "Emma," she whines giving a soft tug on blonde curls. Emma takes the hint plunging three fingers into Regina's core twisting them to hit that certain spot that makes Regina gasp and breathily and call out her name.

She can tell Regina is close and presses her thumb to her clit once more as she laps up the wetness spilling from Regina's core. Shots are great and all but they're not a patch on this. "Emma!" Regina cries out as she comes hot liquid rushing from her core for Emma to lap up with a wide and satisfied smile.

Regina collapses against the chair sated and exhausted. Emma clambers over her on the sofa lying beside her before covering them with a blanket. They don't say anything for now. They'll face the consequences in the morning but for now they sleep.

* * *

><p>Regina groans as her head spins. She opens her eyes slowly wincing at the light before taking in the woman she's laying against. Soft, luscious golden curls. A peaceful smile as she sleeps and a gorgeous naked body.<p>

_Naked?_

Regina looks down at her own body before grinning as she remembers last night. She smiles widely as she runs her fingers through her head. It's not something she ever imagined happening as a result from letting Robin go but god is she glad it did. If she's honest with herself she's wanted this to happy for a long time but life, curses and everything else kept getting in the way.

She's done letting things get in the way.

It's time to make the right choices, to fight for her happy ending even if it comes in places she never expected. As she looks down on Emma's sleeping form she can't help but believe she's found her happy ending right under her nose.

"You're thinking way too much for someone with a hangover."

She glances down to see Emma staring up at her. She smiles shyly unsure of what Emma wants. She doesn't want this to be a one night stand, a drunken rebound to forget. She wants more and now she hopes with all her heart Emma does too. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Emma replies before tugging Regina down to snuggle with her. She pulls the blanket up over them both as Regina stares at her with confused, questioning eyes. She smiles at her before giving her a tender kiss on the lips, "I don't want last night to be a one time thing either," she admits.

Regina smiles, "You don't."

"I want you Regina," Emma says, "I do and I want to talk about it but right now how about we just snuggle and enjoy this moment of peace and happiness together?"

Regina pauses for a few beats before nodding and wrapping her arms around Emma's middle, "I'd like that."

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
